Linzer Lokalbahn
thumb|Moderner Triebwagen der LILO Die Linzer Lokalbahn (LILO) ist eine 1912 eröffnete regelspurige, eingleisige Lokalbahn in Oberösterreich. Sie führt von der Landeshauptstadt Linz über die Bezirksstadt Eferding nach Neumarkt im Hausruckkreis. In Niederspaching zweigt eine Stichstrecke nach Peuerbach ab. Der seit 1908 bestehende, eigenständige Streckenteil Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach wurde 1998 der Linzer Lokalbahn angegliedert. Mit einem modernen Fahrzeugpark werden jährlich etwa 1,6 Millionen Fahrgäste befördert.Die Lokalbahn ist die bedeutendste der von der Betreibergesellschaft Stern & Hafferl unterhaltenen Bahnen. Sie erschließt das landwirtschaftlich und touristisch bedeutende Gebiet westlich der Stadt Linz an der Donau. Strecke Streckenlänge: 58,5 km Spurweite: 1435 mm (Normalspur) Stromsystem: 750 V = Maximale Neigung: 27 ‰ Minimaler Radius: 80/150 m Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 50 km/h Inbetriebnahme: 1908/1912 Ausbau: eingleisig Art der Bahn: Lokalbahn Betreiber: Stern & Hafferl Verkehrs-GmbH Geschichte Anfänge Eines der frühesten Bahnprojekte in Oberösterreich hatte zum Ziel, die Regionen Eferding, Aschach, Waizenkirchen und Peuerbach mit der oberösterreichischen Landeshauptstadt Linz zu verbinden. Bereits Anfang der 1880er Jahre gab es Bestrebungen, eine solche Lokalbahn zu bauen. Nach Eröffnung der Westbahn folgten rasch weitere Planungen für von Wels ausgehende Lokalbahnen. Die Strecke Wels–Haiding–Aschach an der Donau wurde bereits am 20. August 1886 fertig gestellt. Die Betriebsführung dieser Bahn oblag der Firma Stern & Hafferl aus Gmunden. Diese Lokalbahn zweigte von der Staatsbahn nach Passau bei der Station Haiding ab und verband das fruchtbare Eferdinger Becken und den Aschachwinkel mit dem österreichischen Staatsbahnnetz und der Stadt Wels. Wegen dieser bereits vorhandenen Lokalbahn und Streitigkeiten zwischen Wels und Linz konnte das Projekt jahrelang nicht verwirklicht werden. Deshalb wurde ein Aktionskomitee unter dem Vorsitz des kaiserlichen Rats Mathias Poche gebildet. 24 weitere namhafte Persönlichkeiten, darunter auch der Linzer Bürgermeister und der Landeshauptmann-Stellvertreter, gehörten dem Komitee an, das sich zur Aufgabe stellte, eine Bahnverbindung zwischen der Landeshauptstadt Linz und Eferding herzustellen. Als Option wurde eine Verlängerung der Bahn nach Waizenkirchen und eventuell bis Neumarkt im Hausruckkreis mit einer Abzweigung nach Peuerbach ins Auge gefasst. Nach vehementem Widerstand der Stadt Wels legte das Aktionskomitee einen Alternativplan vor, der eine von der Station Eferding abzweigende Lokalbahn über Haiding (bei Aschach) nach Aschach an der Donau in die eine Richtung und über Waizenkirchen nach Peuerbach, in die andere Richtung, vorsah - dagegen gab es keine Einwände.Am 6. und 7. Juli 1900 tagte das Trassenrevision- und Stations-Comitee über dieses Projekt, und, obwohl die Vertreter der Städte Wels und Linz dem Projekt zustimmten, scheiterte die Verwirklichung am Veto der Welser Lokalbahngesellschaft. Vertreter von Waizenkirchen fassten daraufhin den Plan, eine von Eferding unabhängige Bahnverbindung zwischen Waizenkirchen und Neumarkt-Kallham entlang der Staatsbahnlinie Wels–Passau mit einer Abzweigung nach Peuerbach zu bauen. Zur Projektausarbeitung wurde wiederum ein eigenes Komitee ins Leben gerufen. Da es gegen dieses Projekt keinerlei Einwände gab, erteilten die Behörden am 23. Oktober 1907 eine Konzession für den „Bau einer mit elektrischer Kraft zu betreibenden normalspurigen Lokalbahn, von der Staatsbahnstation Neumarkt-Kallham nach Waizenkirchen, mit einer Abzweigung nach Peuerbach“. Lokalbahn Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach Diese Konzession führte noch im selben Jahr zur Gründung der Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach AG. Der Bau der Bahn begann ein Jahr später im Mai 1908. Die Projektierung und Bauleitung führte die Firma Stern & Hafferl aus, die in Waizenkirchen, Peuerbach und Niederspraching Stationsgebäude errichten ließ. In Niederspaching und Peuerbach errichtete man jeweils eine Fahrzeugremise. Die Stromversorgung wurde durch ein in Niederspaching errichtetes Umformerwerk gesichert.Die gesamte elektrische Ausrüstung dieser Lokalbahn lieferte die AEG Union. Alle für die Betriebsaufnahme gebauten Fahrzeuge stammten von der Grazer Waggonfabrik. Nach mehreren Monaten Bauzeit konnte die Bahn am 18. Dezember 1908 eröffnet werden. Im Jahre 1919 war eine Fortsetzung der Strecke von Peuerbach nach Neukirchen am Walde sowie nach Engelhartszell geplant. Dr. Fuchsing aus Schärding gründete ein Aktionskomitee, um diesen Ausbau durchzuführen. Am 24. Februar 1927 fand eine Versammlung mit etwa 300 Teilnehmern statt. Da die für den Ausbau erforderlichen Geldmittel nicht aufgebracht werden konnten, wurde dieses Projekt nie verwirklicht. Lokalbahn Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen 1907 tagte das Aktionskomitee, das für den Bau des eigentlichen Lokalbahnprojektes ins Leben gerufen worden war, erneut. Ingenieur Josef Stern erreichte dabei, dass statt des ursprünglich geplanten Dampfbetriebs die Strecke elektrisch betrieben werden sollte, und erklärte sich bereit, hierüber ein Detailprojekt auf eigenes Risiko und eigene Kosten anzufertigen. Dieses Projekt erhielt nach einer Überprüfung der k.k. Staatsbahn-Direktion Linz ein Baukapital von 3,5 Millionen Kronen (knapp 9,5 Millionen Euro). Die Vorschläge von Josef Stern wurden bei einer Sitzung am 4. Mai 1909 angenommen und ein Finanzierungsplan mit dem Ziel erstellt, die Bahn ohne staatliche Subventionen betreiben zu können. Darüber hinaus sollte die Finanzierung mit einer Anleihe von 1,2 Millionen Kronen, Stammaktien um 200.000 Kronen sowie Prioritätsaktien im Wert von 2,1 Millionen Kronen erfolgen. Die Stadt Linz kaufte nach dem Gemeinderatsbeschluss vom 17. November 1909 Prioritätsaktien im Wert von 1,5 Millionen Kronen. Weitere Aktien wurden von verschiedenen angrenzenden Orten und der Allgemeinen Sparkasse Linz erworben. Der Landtag unterstützte die Bahn mit dem Kauf von Stammaktien im Umfang von 200.000 Kronen. Die Firma Stern & Hafferl erklärte sich bereit, den Bau der Bahn zu übernehmen und den Betrieb zwölf Jahre lang gegen eine Zahlung von 50 Heller pro Zugkilometer zu führen. Somit waren alle Bedingungen, die für eine Konzessionserteilung beim k.k. Eisenbahnministerium benötigt wurden, erfüllt. Vom 6. bis 17. Oktober sowie vom 9. bis 15. Dezember 1908 wurde eine politische Begehung durchgeführt. Zwei Jahre nach dieser Begehung ordnete das Eisenbahnministerium die Konzessionsverhandlungen an. Bahnbau und Eröffnung Nachdem am 12. Jänner 1911 die im Reichsgesetzblatt vom 25. Jänner 1911 verlautbarte Konzession zum Bau und Betrieb „der normalspurigen Lokalbahn von Linz über Eferding nach Waizenkirchen“ erteilt wurde, begann am 1. Dezember desselben Jahres der Bau der Lokalbahn. Die Firma Stern & Hafferl gab Obligationen im Wert von 1,2 Millionen Kronen in Zahlung, neben denen auch noch einige Prioritätsaktien gekauft wurden. Die Obligationen wandelte man nach der Eröffnung der Lokalbahn in Aktien um. Das knappe Investitionskapital zwang die Bauleitung unter Ingenieur Josef Stern, die Bauausführung so kostensparend wie möglich, durchzuführen. Deshalb wurde der Ausgangspunkt der Lokalbahn in Linz, die Lokalbahnstation, auf Pachtgrund der Staatsbahn errichtet. Es entstand ein Kopfbahnhof mit zwei Bahnsteigsgleisen und einem Nebengleis. Diese als Provisorium gedachte Anlage hielt sich bemerkenswerterweise bis 2005. Nach der am 22. Dezember 1911 erfolgten polizeitechnischen Überprüfung konnte das erste Teilstück Linz–Eferding am 21. März 1912 in Betrieb genommen werden. Eine offizielle Einweihung gab es nicht. Weitere Bahnhöfe wurden in Alkoven, Eferding, Prambachkirchen und Waizenkirchen errichtet. An 15 Haltestellen entstanden zudem hölzerne Wartehäuschen. Umformerwerke in Dörnbach, Eferding und Waizenkirchen sicherten die bahnbetriebliche Versorgung mit Strom, der auf 750 V Gleichstrom transformiert wurde. Eine Remise für Wartungen und Reparaturen an den Triebfahrzeugen entstand in Eferding. Auf der gesamten Strecke wurden Vignolschienen auf Holzschwellen verlegt und in regelmäßigen Abständen Holzmasten zum Tragen der Oberleitung aufgestellt. Die gesamte elektrische Ausrüstung stammte von den Siemens-Schuckert-Werken in Wien. Die Strecke war ursprünglich für eine Achslast von maximal 11 Tonnen und einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 30 km/h ausgelegt. Der weiterführende Bau des Teilstückes Eferding–Waizenkirchen kam nicht ganz reibungslos voran. Ein verregneter Sommer und die schwierigen Terrainverhältnisse bescherten viele Probleme. Trotz dieser Schwierigkeiten konnte das Teilstück termingerecht fertiggestellt werden. Die polizeitechnische Überprüfung fand am 10. Dezember 1912 statt.Die Linzer Tagespost blickte in einer Ausgabe vom 13. Dezember 1912 auf den Bau zurück und berichtete über die Fertigstellung: …Am 9. und 10. des Monats hat die polizeitechnische Prüfung der Lokalbahnstrecke Eferding Waizenkirchen stattgefunden und ein vollständig befriedigendes Resultat ergeben, sodass nun trotz aller Hindernisse, die durch ungünstige Witterung und das schwierige Bauterrain herbeigeführt wurden, dank der Energie der Bauunternehmung Stern & Hafferl die Bahnstrecke Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen rechtzeitig fertig gestellt erscheint. Die Eröffnung der Bahn findet am Montag den 16. des Monats mit dem ab Waizenkirchen um 6 Uhr 7 Min. früh nach Linz und von Linz um 7 Uhr 18 Min. früh nach Waizenkirchen abgehenden Zügen statt, was wir hiermit unter Hinweis auf den gleichzeitig veröffentlichten Fahrplan zur allgemeinen Kenntnis bringen.… Anfangsbetrieb Für den Betrieb der Bahn wurden vier Motorwagen, vier Beiwagen, vier Arbeitswagen, 16 Güterwagen und eine Elektrolok bei der Grazer Waggonfabrik in Auftrag gegeben. Nach der Fertigstellung des zweiten Teilstückes wurde die Lokalbahn Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen am 16. Dezember 1912 feierlich eröffnet. Am 1. Jänner 1913 übernahm Stern & Hafferl die Betriebsführung einschließlich der Stromlieferung. Die Betriebsleitung befand sich in Eferding. Eine Fahrt von Linz nach Waizenkirchen dauerte 1912 zirka 130 Minuten. 1912 wurde eine umfangreiche Übersicht aufgestellt, die über die Tarife von Personen- und Güterfahrten aller Art Auskunft gab. Demnach kostete eine einfache Fahrt von Linz nach Eferding 1,5 Kronen, bis Waizenkirchen 2,5 Kronen (beides in der 3. Klasse). Für die 2. Klasse musste man den doppelten Preis bezahlen. Eine Hin- und Rückfahrt kostete das Doppelte einer einfachen Fahrt. Beim Güterverkehr gab es zahlreiche verschiedene Frachtklassen. Der Transport einer Wagenladung Holz oder Steine nach Eferding kostete 32 Kronen. Im ersten vollen Betriebsjahr 1913 wurden 202.445 Personen und 11.825 Tonnen Güter transportiert, was als wirtschaftlicher Erfolg betrachtet wurde. Kriegsjahre, Krise und Aufschwung Der Erste Weltkrieg brachte zunächst keinen Rückgang der Beförderungszahlen, die Fahrzeuge wurden allerdings durch den desolaten Zustand der Gleisanlagen und des Unterbaus sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Die vorherrschende schlechte Versorgungslage ließ Reparaturen in größerem Umfang nicht zu. Die Lokalbahn führte in dieser Zeit zahlreiche Sonderfahrten durch, bei der die Stadtbewohner nach Eferding reisten und dort Lebensmittel erwerben konnten. Auch einige Schäden durch Kriegshandlungen erlitt die Bahn. Das Ende des Krieges brachte eine drastische Verschlechterung der Wirtschaftslage mit sich. Ein Großteil der Einnahmen blieb aus. Gleise und Oberleitung waren durch Kriegseinwirkungen teilweise beschädigt, zwei von vier Motorwagen defekt und vier Güterwaggons konnten nicht eingesetzt werden, da wichtige Ersatzteile nicht lieferbar waren. Deshalb wurden die täglich verkehrenden Zugpaare zwischen Eferding und Waizenkirchen eingeschränkt, nur die Verbindung Linz–Eferding war von dieser Maßnahme nicht betroffen. Durch den desolaten Zustand der Anlagen dauerte eine Fahrt von Linz nach Eferding 72 Minuten. Sogar 1912 waren die Reisezeiten kürzer gewesen. Neben den schwierigen geologischen Verhältnissen hatte die Bahn auch noch mit dem schlechten Oberbau zu kämpfen. Deshalb wurden 1936 verschiedene Verbesserungen durchgeführt, was eine Erhöhung des zulässigen Achsdrucks auf 12,5 Tonnen möglich machte. Im Jahre 1919 bestellte man einen weiteren Motorwagen bei der Grazer Waggonfabrik, baugleich zu den ursprünglichen Fahrzeugen der Strecke Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen, obwohl sich deren hölzerne Konstruktion bisher nicht bewährt hatte. Dieses Fahrzeug wurde als 23.001 in den Bestand eingereiht. Außerdem wurden zwei Personenwaggons nachbestellt, die als Cl 4 und Cl 5 bezeichnet wurden. Alle drei Fahrzeuge kosteten bedingt durch die Inflation insgesamt vier Millionen Kronen. 1926 wurde die Remise in Eferding verlängert, um den erweiterten Fuhrpark unterbringen zu können. In den dreißiger Jahren führte eine starke Zunahme des Güterverkehrs zu einem Mangel an leistungsfähigen Lokomotiven. Die vorhandene Lok 1 war zu schwer, ihre Zugkraft reichte nicht aus. Aus diesem Grund wurde 1935 die vierachsige Lokomotive Wöllsdorf III gekauft, die ab 1937 auf der Strecke Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen als EL 51.01 zum Einsatz kam. Ab 1933 konnte die Fahrzeit zwischen Linz und Eferding wieder schrittweise verkürzt werden, sie betrug vor 1945 66 Minuten. Ab 1936 konnten erstmals wieder mehr Zugpaare eingesetzt werden. 1935 gab es ein Preisausschreiben der Stadt Linz für die Umgestaltung des Lokalbahnhofs. Die aus dieser Aktion gewonnenen Ideen wurden, wie viele weitere Projekte, nie verwirklicht. 1937 feierte man das 25-jährige Jubiläum. Im Jahre 1939 wurde die Lokalbahn Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen AG in Linzer Lokalbahn AG umbenannt. Zu Beginn der 1940er Jahre kam es durch Vorkriegsaktivitäten zu einem sprunghaften Anstieg der Beförderungszahlen sowohl im Güter- als auch im Personenverkehr. Dadurch bestand ein Mangel an Triebfahrzeugen, der so groß war, dass man sogar daran dachte, Dampfloks anzumieten. Alle Bemühungen zur Beschaffung neuer Fahrzeuge schlugen fehl. 1939 konnten lediglich 50 Jahre alte Personenwaggons von der Reichsbahn aus Beständen der Wiener Dampf-Stadtbahn übernommen werden. Zerbrochene Fenster durften aus kriegswirtschaftlichen Gründen nicht repariert, sondern nur durch Sperrholz ersetzt werden. Neben den Personenwaggons konnten schließlich auch Elektrolokomotiven erworben werden. Drei Jahre später kamen noch zwei Triebwagen und zwei Personenwagen hinzu. Diese Fahrzeuge besaßen allerdings eine andere Kupplung als die ursprünglichen Fahrzeuge, weshalb sie vorerst nur allein eingesetzt werden konnten. Stern & Hafferl kaufte 1940 eine weitere vierachsige Lok, Wöllsdorf IV, die als EL 51.02 in den Bestand aufgenommen wurde. Ab 21. April 1943 wurde das heute noch gültige Stern & Hafferl Nummernschema auch auf der Linzer Lokalbahn eingeführt. 1944 ereignete sich in Eferding ein Remisenbrand, dem eine der erst kürzlich erworbenen Loks, zwei Triebwagen und ein Personenwagen zum Opfer fielen. Da vor dem Brand nur drei E-Loks und fünf Triebwagen vorhanden waren, bedeutete dies einen empfindlichen Verlust für die Bahn. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde eine komplett neue Remise errichtet. Als vorübergehende Notlösung mussten vom Bahnbetriebswerk Hohenfurt die beiden Triebwagen ET 184.02 und ET 184.04, sowie die zwei Beiwagen EB 184.06 und 16 angemietet werden. Diese Fahrzeuge besaßen allerdings eine Mittelpufferkupplung, weshalb sie mit den anderen Triebfahrzeugen ebenfalls nicht kompatibel waren. 1951 wurden die angemieteten Fahrzeuge schließlich gekauft. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg gab es immer wieder Bombenangriffe auf Linz, die auch die Lokalbahn schwer in Mitleidenschaft zogen. Oft wurden Gleise und Fahrleitungen beschädigt. Die Schäden konnten wegen der herrschenden Materialknappheit nur provisorisch behoben werden. Bei Fliegeralarm wurden alle Fahrzeuge vom Bahnhof Eferding sofort abgezogen und auf der freien Strecke unter Baumreihen abgestellt, die Triebfahrzeuge waren aufgrund ihres braunen Anstrichs gut getarnt.Im Jänner 1945 begann die Deutsche Reichsbahn mit dem Bau einer Bunkeranlage und einer dazu gehörigen Feldbahn. Diese Anlagen wurden nach dem Krieg wieder abgebaut.Der Krieg stellte enorme Anforderungen an die Lokalbahn. Die Transportkapazitäten reichten nicht aus und die rapide Fahrgastzunahme konnte nicht bewältigt werden. Außerdem mangelte es an Personal, weshalb Frauen nicht nur als Schaffnerinnen sondern auch als Triebfahrzeugführerinnen eingesetzt wurden. Die vom Verkehrsministerium angeordneten Verdunklungsmaßnahmen erschwerten den Betrieb zusätzlich. Alle Fenster der Motorwagen mussten bestmöglich verdunkelt werden. Zu diesen Problemen kam ein Mangel an Triebfahrzeugen, ein zu schwacher Oberbau und eine nicht ausreichende Stromversorgung. 1944 wurde ein bis heute geltender Rekord aufgestellt – die Lokalbahn beförderte in diesem Jahr 2.790.593 Fahrgäste. Anfang 1945 war auf der Strecke zwischen Linz und Untergaumberg wegen Bombenschäden kein Betrieb möglich. Der Betrieb musste vorerst eingestellt werden. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg Die amerikanischen Truppen besetzten die Betriebsleitung in Eferding und auf dem Bahnhof wurde ein provisorisches Kriegsgefangenenlager eingerichtet. Deshalb war auch dieser Bereich nicht befahrbar und es musste ein Notfahrplan eingerichtet werden, der erst nach der Wiederinstandsetzung des Abschnitts Linz–Untergaumberg geringfügig erweitert werden konnte. Mitte Mai 1945 durften wieder Personenzüge verkehren, allerdings, wie die nach Bedarf eingesetzten Güterzüge, nur mit militärischer Begleitung. Wie nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg kam es zu einem rapiden Anstieg der Reisezeiten. Nach dem Krieg erfolgten so genannte Hamsterfahrten, wobei die Bürger der Stadt Linz die Möglichkeit hatten, mit der Bahn nach Eferding zu fahren und dort Nahrungsmittel zu erwerben. Von 1946 bis 1952 wurde in der Werkstätte Eferding ein Reparaturprogramm für das vorhandene Rollmaterial durchgeführt. Die Motorwagen erhielten statt ihres hölzernen Wagenkastens einen neuen aus Blech. Ab 1952 verfügten alle Personentriebwagen über eine pneumatische Sicherheitsfahrschaltung, wodurch auf einen Beimann verzichtet werden konnte. Durch den teilweisen Einmannbetrieb sanken die Betriebskosten erheblich.Nach der Reparatur der Fahrzeuge und Bahnanlagen konnte die Reisezeit auf der gesamten Strecke deutlich verkürzt werden. Verstärkt verkehrten Eilzüge, die grundsätzlich nicht mehr an allen Haltestellen hielten, aber durch ein Haltewunschsystem wieder an Attraktivität verloren und schließlich eingestellt wurden. Erstmals kam es auch zu Fahrten mit lokbespannten Personenzügen. In den 1950er Jahren nahm man zahlreiche Verbesserungen vor. In kleinen Schritten wurde der gesamte Oberbau verbessert. Durch den Einbau von neuen Gleisen mit stärkeren Schienenprofilen konnte die Achslast auf 20 Tonnen und die Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf 50 km/h erhöht werden. Bei der Schienenauswechselung mussten auch alle Weichen ausgetauscht werden. Außerdem wurden stärkere Holzschwellen eingebaut und das Schotterbett erneuert. Die hölzernen Wartehäuschen ersetzte man gegen Neubauten aus Beton und Glas. Neben den erfolgten Verbesserungen erwarben die Betreiber auch neue Fahrzeuge. Die Linzer Lokalbahn AG bestellte bei der Simmering-Graz-Pauker AG (vorher Grazer Waggonfabrik) sechs vierachsige Personenwaggons und zwei neue Triebwagen, die als ET 22.106 und 107 in den Bestand aufgenommen wurden. Die elektrische Ausrüstung lieferte die ELIN AG. Die Jungfernfahrt dieser Fahrzeuge fand am 22. März 1951 statt, das Linzer Volksblatt berichtete darüber: „In Anwesenheit von Ing. Stern … fand gestern nachmittags die Eröffnungsfahrt der neuen dreiteiligen Triebwagengarnitur auf der Strecke Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen statt. … Dass es sich dabei um eine gute Wertarbeit handelte, konnten alle Teilnehmer der Eröffnungsfahrt übereinstimmend feststellen. … Durch vier 120 PS Motoren angetrieben wird mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 50 Stundenkilometern eine 80prozentige Fahrplanverbesserung erzielt.“ Wegen Vermurungen entgleiste am 11. Mai 1954 der Personenzug 6922, ET 22.103 wurde dabei leicht beschädigt. Am 4. August desselben Jahres kam es zu einer Entgleisung des Personenzuges 6929. Das Triebfahrzeug ET 22.103 überstand auch diesen Unfall ohne größere Schäden. Die Abschaffung der 3. Klasse erfolgt am 1. August 1956, die Klassenbezeichnungen wurden entweder auf 2.Klasse umgeändert oder weggelassen. Im selben Jahr lieferte SGP Graz eine in Auftrag gegebene Güterzuglok ab, die die Maschine E 20.006 ersetzte. Die Lok wurde mit der Bezeichnung 20.007 versehen. In den 1960er Jahren waren mehrere Neuanschaffungen geplant, die jedoch mangels erforderlicher finanzieller Mittel nicht zu realisieren waren. Hingegen konnten in den 1970er Jahren von der Köln-Frechen-Benzelrather Eisenbahn sieben Triebwagengarnituren angekauft werden, die nach einer Hauptuntersuchung als ET 22.130-136 und ES 22.230-236 bezeichnet wurden. Die Werkstätte in Eferding und Voest Alpine arbeiteten die Garnituren auf. Zum 60-jährigen Jubiläum präsentierte man die ersten beiden Fahrzeuge der Öffentlichkeit. Diese Fahrzeuge stellten fortan die Flaggschiffe der LILO dar, denn sie waren weitaus moderner ausgestattet als die anderen Triebwagen (automatisch schließende Türen, Haltewunschtaste und Scharfenbergkupplung). Da die Motorwagen aus den 1950er Jahren immer noch unverzichtbar waren und gemeinsam mit den neuen Garnituren im Kreuzungsbetrieb eingesetzt wurden, verkürzten sich die Reisezeiten nicht. In den 1970er Jahren ereigneten sich mehrere schwere Unfälle. Der schwerste Unfall in der Geschichte der Bahn ereignete sich am 13. Oktober 1974 in Folge eines Schienenbruchs bei Kilometer 26,3 in der Nähe von Eferding. Der Triebwagen 21.151 wurde dabei so schwer beschädigt, dass das Fahrzeug verschrottet werden musste. 1971 wurde ein Rekord mit 219.282 Tonnen beförderten Gütern aufgestellt, da die Bahn beim Bau des Donaukraftwerkes Ottensheim-Wilhering half. Am 1. Dezember 1973 wurde die Florianerbahn, die zur Linzer Lokalbahn AG gehörte, eingestellt.18 Im Juli 1977 sorgte ein Werbegag der Lufthansa für Aufsehen, in dem berittene Indianer einen Zug der LILO in der Nähe von Kirchberg-Thürnau „überfielen“. 1978 wurde das Grundkapital der Linzer Lokalbahn AG auf 4,75 Millionen Schilling (etwa 354.200 Euro) erhöht. Am 17. Mai 1980 fand eine der eindrucksvollsten Sonderfahrten auf der Linzer Lokalbahn statt, eine Fahrt mit dem Gläsernen Zug, gezogen von der Stern & Hafferl Lok E 22.001. 1975 konnte die Reisedauer zwischen Linz und Neumarkt auf 92 Minuten gesenkt werden. Im selben Jahr wurde eine Waschanlage für die Fahrzeuge errichtet. 1987 feierte die Linzer Lokalbahn AG das 75-jährige Bestehen der Bahn mit einem großen Fest. Zu Beginn des Jubiläumsjahres konnten gebrauchte Triebwagengarnituren von der Köln-Bonner Eisenbahnen (original Nummern: ET 53, 55, 59, 60) übernommen werden. ET 59 und 60 trafen am 25. Februar, ET 53 und 55 am 29. März im Bahnhof Eferding ein. Alle Fahrzeuge wurden vollkommen überholt und den geltenden Sicherheitsstandards angepasst. Die Fahrzeuge wurden als ET 22.141 bis 144 in den Bestand der LILO aufgenommen. Beim Festprogramm 75 Jahre Linzer Lokalbahn zählten diese neuen Triebwagen am 11. und 12. September 1987 zu den Hauptattraktionen. Durch diese Maßnahme konnten alle alten Garnituren ersetzt werden, wodurch sich die Fahrzeiten abermals verkürzten. Außerdem erübrigten sich die bei den Motorwagen notwendigen Rangierarbeiten. Die Lokalbahn Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach fusionierte am 1. Jänner 1998 handelsrechtlich mit der Linzer Lokalbahn. Immer wieder gab es Überlegungen, die LILO in den Linzer Hauptbahnhof einzubinden. Noch im Jubiläumsjahr 1987 erklärte Karl Zwirchmayer, der damalige Betriebsleiter der Linzer Lokalbahn, in seiner Ansprache: „…wegen der enormen Kosten lässt sich derzeit keine Verwirklichung dieses Projekts absehen…“. 18 Jahre später konnte es schließlich realisiert werden: Seit 18. November 2005 hat die LILO ihren Endbahnhof nicht mehr im alten Bahnhofsprovisorium in der Coulinstraße, sondern fährt direkt am Nahverkehrsgleis des Linzer Hauptbahnhofs ein. Der 24 Millionen Euro teure Umbau des Linzer Hauptbahnhofs zum zentralen Umsteigepunkt erforderte einen um zehn Meter in Richtung Bahnhofspark verschobenen Neubau des Bahnhofsgebäudes, um Raum für die Gleise der Lokalbahn zu schaffen. Die neuen Bahnsteige wurden mit Aufzügen und Rolltreppen versehen und barrierefrei ausgebaut. Der alte Lokalbahnhof wurde am 8. November des Jahres 2005 verabschiedet, wobei Sonderfahrten mit dem ET 22.105 und eine Versteigerung des Bahnhofsinventars durchgeführt wurden. Am 18. November desselben Jahres fand die feierliche Eröffnung der Einbindung in den Linzer Hauptbahnhof statt. Mit der Eröffnung der neuen Endstation ging eine deutliche Verbesserung für die Fahrgäste der Linzer Lokalbahn einher. So bestehen seither bequeme Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu Bus, Bahn und Straßenbahn. Die Dynamische Fahrgastinformation (Zugzielanzeiger) im Bahnsteig- und Tunnelbereich verbesserte die Orientierung für die Fahrgäste. Voraussetzung für die Einbindung der Linzer Lokalbahn in den Linzer Hauptbahnhof waren neue Triebwagen, die ihren Fahrbetrieb mit 750 Volt bei Erreichen der Haltestelle Linz/Untergaumberg dem ÖBB-Stromnetz von 15 Kilovolt anpassen konnten. Zwischen Linz und Eferding, Linz und Peuerbach sowie Waizenkirchen und Neumarkt wurde 2005 gleichzeitig teilweise ein Taktfahrplan eingeführt. Seit 2005 ist die Strecke für eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 50 km/h und 20 t Achslast ausgelegt. In den Jahren 2006 und 2007 wurden weitere Maßnahmen, die zu mehr Barrierefreiheit führen sollten, durchgeführt. Betrieb in der Gegenwart Die Linzer Lokalbahn AG ist eine Aktiengesellschaft nach österreichischem Recht mit einem eingetragenen Grundkapital von 690.391 €. Die Anteile befinden sich zu 54,3 Prozent im Besitz der Stadt Linz. Einen weiteren Hauptanteil von 35,3 Prozent hält die Stern & Hafferl Verkehrs-GmbH, der auch die Betriebsführung obliegt. Ein Anteil in Höhe von 2,6 Prozent gehört der Stadt Eferding; jeweils 1,0 Prozent halten die Städte Leonding und Peuerbach. Die restlichen Anteile verteilen sich auf mehrere Anrainergemeinden (5,0 Prozent) oder befinden sich in Streubesitz (1,0 Prozent). An 44 Haltestellen wird gehalten, bei 37 davon allerdings nur auf Verlangen durch Handzeichen auf dem Bahnsteig oder Fahrgastmeldung im Zug. Seit einigen Jahren liefert die Energie AG Oberösterreich den benötigten Strom für den Betrieb der Lokalbahn. Die Linzer Lokalbahn beförderte im Jahr 2005 über 1,6 Millionen Fahrgäste. Gefahren wird teilweise im Taktfahrplan. Die Kreuzungsvereinbarungen erfolgen seit 1987 über Funk, wodurch sich Unfälle auf wenige umweltbedingte Entgleisungen beschränkten, bei denen die Fahrzeuge aber nie ernsthaft beschädigt wurden. Zusammenstöße mit Autos sind häufiger, was auf schlecht oder gar nicht gesicherte Bahnübergänge zurückzuführen ist. Der letzte derartige Unfall ereignete sich am 28. März 2007 an einem ungesicherten Bahnübergang in Straßham.Die Weichen, die für die planmäßigen Zugkreuzungen notwendig sind, sind als Rückfallweichen ausgeführt. Man erkennt sie an einem blauen Lichtsignal, das leuchtet, wenn die Weiche sich in der Grundstellung befindet. Bis auf die Weichen im Bahnhof Eferding, die mittels Seilzug von einem Stellwerk der Bauart 5007 fernbedient werden können, müssen sie händisch gestellt werden. Sämtliche Weichen von Anschlussbahnen sind in Abhängigkeit eines Sperrschuhs schlüsseltechnisch gesichert. Alle Weichen sind mit einer elektrischen Weichenheizung ausgestattet. Der Zugverkehr selbst wird über ein Global Positioning System mit Zugbeeinflussung abgewickelt. Um Triebwagen- oder Lokführer bei der Linzer Lokalbahn werden zu können, durchlaufen Bewerber grundsätzlich eine spezielle Ausbildung im eigenen Haus, unabhängig von einem bereits vorher erlernten oder ausgeübten Beruf. Diese Ausbildung dauert etwa zwei Monate und hat folgenden Inhalt: Signal- und Fahrdienstvorschrift, Grundlagen der Elektrotechnik, elektrischer und mechanischer Aufbau der Fahrzeuge, Bremssystem, Bahnstromversorgung und Sicherheitseinrichtungen. Danach folgt der praktische Teil aus Reparaturen an den Triebfahrzeugen (Werkstätte in Eferding oder der Hauptwerkstätte in Vorchdorf) und Ausbildungsfahrten. Furhpark Seit 2001 wird die Strecke von Niederflurfahrzeugen vom Typ Stadler-GTW befahren, die die 1970 von der Kölner Verkehrs-Betrieben und 1987 von den Köln-Bonner Eisenbahnen übernommenen Fahrzeuge ersetzen. Diese Fahrzeuge wurden als ET 22.151–164 in den Fahrzeugpark eingereiht. Alle Fahrzeuge besitzen zusätzlich eine Ausrüstung für eine 15 kV 16,7 Hz-Anlage, sind klimatisiert, barrierefrei ausgerüstet und verfügen über 126 Sitz- und 108 Stehplätze. Die Triebwagen besitzen luftgefederte Laufdrehgestelle und automatisch schließende Türen. Zudem ist eine Vielfachsteuerung von bis zu drei Fahrzeugen möglich. Stern & Hafferl installierte zusätzlich in jedem Triebfahrzeug Haltewunschtasten. Die LILO verfügt derzeit über vier E-Triebfahrzeuge und 18 E-Triebwägen auf ihrer Strecke. Zwei weitere ehemalige LILO Triebwagen wurden nach Vorchdorf verliehen. Drei historische Fahrzeuge blieben als Nostalgiefahrzeuge erhalten. Das Nostalgiefahrzeug „Liesel“ wird heute noch teilweise für Rangierarbeiten verwendet. Die Stadler GTW's stellen die Paradefahrzeuge der Linzer Lokalbahn dar. Die Reparatur und Wartung der Fahrzeuge besorgt die Betriebswerkstätte in Eferding. Größere Schäden werden in der Hauptwerkstätte von Stern & Hafferl in Vorchdorf behoben. Die Lokalbahn verfügt über vier Remisen, in denen die Fahrzeuge abgestellt werden. Von den einstigen Paradefahrzeugen der Bahn, den Kölner Garnituren, ist nur mehr 22.137 vorhanden, der als Arbeitswagen verwendet wird, vier weitere Fahrzeuge sind noch als Reservefahrzeuge im Bestand; alle anderen „Kölner“ wurden in Lambach verschrottet. ¹ Ab 1943 wurde das Fahrzeug als ET 22.105 bezeichnet. Die Umstationierung des Triebwagens zur Haager Lies im Jahre 1985 führte zur Umbenennung in ET 25.105 und Einsatz auf der Haager Lies. 1995 wurde das Fahrzeug an die Marizeller Museumstramway abgegeben, wo es in den Originalzustand zurückversetzt wurde. Im Jahre 2000 kam der Triebwagen im Austausch gegen ET 22.101 wieder zur Linzer Lokalbahn zurück. Das Fahrzeug trägt heute die Nummer 22.105 und befindet sich im Nostalgiebestand der LILO. ² ET 22.137 wurde zu einem Arbeitswagen umgebaut, das Fahrzeug verfügt über einen Schmierstromabnehmer. Der rot/elfenbein lackierte ET 22.109 ist mit einer Werbung einer Bäckerei beklebt. Neben den Triebwagen, Lokomotiven und Beiwagen verfügt die Linzer Lokalbahn nur über wenige Güterwagen, die für den Gütertransport eingesetzt werden; die meisten Güterwagen wurden entweder verschrottet oder zu Bahnwagen umfunktioniert, die für Instandhaltungsarbeiten eingesetzt werden. Nummerierung und Beschriftung Das Nummernschema hat, wie bei allen Fahrzeugen von Stern & Hafferl üblich, fünfstellige Ziffern. Dabei geben die erste und die zweite Stelle den Eigentümer an: 21 stand für die Lokalbahn Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach und 22 für die Lokalbahn Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen. Seit der Fusionierung zur LILO ist nur mehr der Eigentumsvermerk 22 üblich. Die darauf folgenden drei Ziffern (dritte bis fünfte Stelle) geben die Fahrzeugbauart und die Ordnungsziffer an (siehe Stern & Hafferl-Nummerierungsschema) Vor der Betriebsnummer steht noch ein Buchstabe, der über das Fahrzeug Auskunft gibt. E steht beispielsweise für eine E-Lok, ET für einen Elektrotriebwagen, P für einen Personen- und G für einen Güterwaggon. Bahnwagen werden mit X bezeichnet. Alle Fahrzeuge waren ursprünglich mit dem vollen Namen der Strecken, auf denen sie eingesetzt wurden, beschriftet – Lokalbahn Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen–Peuerbach AG und Lokalbahn Linz–Eferding–Waizenkirchen. Diese Aufschriften hatten alle Fahrzeuge des ursprünglichen Bestandes, sie waren in goldenen Lettern aus Messing an den Triebfahrzeugen angebracht. Im Jubiläumsjahr 1937 wurde diese lange Beschriftung von der Abkürzung der Streckennamen abgelöst (LEW und NWP). 1939 wurde diese Beschriftung durch Schilder mit der Aufschrift Linzer Lokalbahn AG ersetzt. Diese Aufschrift wurde oft mit LLB abgekürzt. Diese Abkürzung wurde später durch die heute noch übliche Aufschrift ersetzt. Die ursprünglichen Triebwagen hatten eine braune Lackierung, die Lokomotiven wurden dunkelgrün lackiert. Dieser grüne Anstrich wurde bei allen Loks außer Nr. 1 1975 durch eine rote Lackierung ersetzt. Die heute noch in Originallackierung vorhandene Lok 1 zeigt, wie die Loks ursprünglich lackiert und beschriftet waren. Die Triebfahrzeuge erhielten das heute noch für Fahrzeuge von Stern & Hafferl typische Farbkleid weiß/verkehrsrot. Strecke Trassenführung Die Strecke ist 58,5 km lang und überwindet einen Höhenunterschied von 127 Metern. Die LILO hat insgesamt 44 Haltestellen, es gibt 252 Eisenbahnkreuzungen. Kreuzungsstellen für Zugbegegnungen befinden sich in Leonding, Hitzing (Dörnbach), Thürnau, Alkoven, Eferding, Prambachkirchen, Waizenkirchen, Niederspaching, Peuerbach und Neumarkt, Güteranschlussgleise in Alkoven, Eferding, Waizenkirchen und Neumarkt. Insgesamt 109 mal queren Straßen und Fahrwege schienengleich die Strecke. Rund ein Viertel dieser Bahnübergänge sind durch Lichtzeichenanlagen gesichert. Zu den Kunstbauten der Strecke gehören neben den Bahnhofsgebäuden in Leonding, Alkoven, Eferding und Peuerbach zwei Straßenunterführungen und vier Straßenüberführungen. An vier Stellen werden größere Wasserläufe mit Brücken oder Durchlässen überquert.38 Die bei der Eröffnung der beiden Strecken errichteten Kunstbauten sind heute noch weitgehend im Originalzustand vorhanden. Für die Instandhaltung der Strecke sind einzelne Bahnerhaltungspartien zuständig. Elektrische Ausrüstung Ursprünglich wurde der Strom, der vom Traunfallkraftwerk produziert wurde, über eine 25.000 Volt-Leitung zum Umspannwerk in Niederspraching geleitet. Dieses Werk speiste wiederum die drei Umformerwerke, die schließlich den Strom für den Betrieb lieferten. Alle drei Umformerwerke waren baugleich ausgeführt. Die Fahrleitung bestand ursprünglich aus hartgezogenem Kupfer von 50 mm² Querschnitt. Die Fahrleitung war mit einer zweifachen Isolation gegen Erde versehen und wurde von insgesamt 1450 Holzmasten getragen. Im Jahre 1929 wurde ein Unterwerk mit Quecksilberdampf-Glasgleichrichtern mit 200 Ampere ausgestattet. 1942 erfolgte ein weiterer Austausch der Gleichrichteranlagen. Da die Anlagen nicht leistungsfähig genug waren, war es immer wieder zu Spannungsabfällen gekommen. Deshalb wurden zwischen 1968 und 1973 die Unterwerke mit Silizium-Gleichrichteranlagen zu je 1000 A ausgestattet. Den Fahrdraht tauschte man nach starker Abnutzung durch einen neuen Rillenfahrdraht mit 80 mm² Querschnitt aus. Später konnte sogar eine Fahrleitung mit 100 mm² Querschnitt installiert werden. Die beim Bau der Bahn aufgestellten, ungeschützten Nadelholzmasten wurden nach dem ersten Weltkrieg durch imprägnierte ersetzt. Nach 1945 stellte man diese Masten auf Mastfüße aus Metall, die aus Altschienen hergestellt wurden. Mittlerweile ersetzte man die eisernen Mastfüße durch Betonsockel. Alle Masten besitzen heute Aluminiumrohr- und Isolierstoffausleger. Die Oberleitung besteht aus der heute üblichen Kupfer-Silber-Legierung. Fahrplankonzept Seit November 2005 verkehren die Züge der Linzer Lokalbahn zu bestimmten Tageszeiten, hauptsächlich nachmittags, im liniengebundenen Taktfahrplan. So besteht dann bei der Ankunft in Linz ein exakter 30-Minuten-Takt, in der Gegenrichtung meist ein alternierender 28-32-Takt. Diejenigen Kreuzungen in Alkoven, die zwischen Minute 28 und 29 stattfinden, entsprechen genau der in Mitteleuropa üblichen Symmetrieminute. Je nach Beförderungsanspruch liegt der Takt werktäglich -abgesehen von einer 90-Minuten-Lücke am späten Vormittag ab Linz- bei den Relationen Linz–Eferding zwischen 30 und 60 Minuten, Linz–Peuerbach zwischen 30 und 90 Minuten und Waizenkirchen–Neumarkt bei 120 Minuten mit kurzen Übergangszeiten zu Relationen der ÖBB in Neumarkt. Eine durchgehende Verbindung Linz–Neumarkt wird nicht angeboten. Sonn- und feiertags wird die Relation Niederspaching–Neumarkt nicht bedient. Sinngemäß gelten die angegebenen Zeittakte auch für die umgekehrten Relationen Neumarkt–Waizenkirchen, Peuerbach–Linz und Eferding–Linz. Die Fahrzeit von Linz nach Eferding beträgt 43 Minuten, nach Peuerbach 91 Minuten und mit Umsteigen in Waizenkirchen (Übergangszeit 20 Minuten) bis nach Neumarkt 120 Minuten. Somit wird auf der Strecke Linz–Neumarkt eine durchschnittliche Reisegeschwindigkeit von 27,5 km/h erreicht. Bei einer zukünftigen Streckenerweiterung bis St. Georgen an der Gusen wird die Einführung eines integralen Zeittaktes notwendig sein, der die Übergangszeiten zu Zügen der ÖBB und zu den Linzer Stadtbuslinien optimiert und auch die in Eferding kreuzende ÖBB-Relation Haiding–Aschach einbezieht. Zukunft Eine Streckenerweiterung auf die Summerauerbahn bis Sankt Georgen an der Gusen befindet sich derzeit in Planung. Dadurch sollen das untere Mühlviertel, der Zentralraum Linz und das Hausruckviertel ohne Umsteigen erreichbar werden. Außerdem sollen weitere Modernisierungen sowie Taktverbesserungen erfolgen. Sollten diese Taktverbesserungen nicht möglich sein, will man den Taktfahrplan völlig neu konzipieren. Es gibt auch eine Studie für eine Systemumstellung zwischen Leonding–Eferding auf Wechselstrom. Für die neuen Fahrzeuge (ET 22.151 – 164) wäre diese Maßnahme kein Problem, alle anderen Triebfahrzeuge müssten dann allerdings umgerüstet werden, um diesen Streckenabschnitt befahren zu können. Die Werbekonzepte LILO als Ausflugsbahn und Vier-Städte-Bahn (Linz, Leonding, Eferding und Peuerbach) sollen in Zukunft weiter verbessert werden. Kategorie:Strecke (ÖBB)